


A Decent Sort of Deal

by Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains



Series: Of Tears and Ash [7]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Banter, Discussion, Gen, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains/pseuds/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains
Summary: Orestes and Iphicles discuss a business proposition with a certain merchant.
Series: Of Tears and Ash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050806
Kudos: 8





	A Decent Sort of Deal

Iphicles looked intently at the man across the table from Orestes and he, watching the individual closely, but being careful to keep a relaxed, unassuming expression on his face, so as to obviate any mistrust the merchant might have.He noted that Orestes was doing much the same, casually sipping at his drink while he waited for the trader to respond to their inquiry.

The merchant stroked his beard thoughtfully, looking to be genuinely considering the proposition.Iphicles couldn’t help but take in the man’s apparel, given how boldly it struck one’s eye.His robes were a garish mauve hue, a film of dust, from the road no

doubt, settled over them, which only made the outfit even more unappealing than it already was on its own.Added to this was a once-bright orange shawl, now dulled similarly by dust, draped about the man’s shoulders.All in all, the look created was one which Iphicles could deem no less than a crime against good taste.Combine that with a balding scalp and a beard that, though still brown enough in color to signal relatively young age, most definitely was in need of some better styling, the overall image created was that of a rather unsavory businessman.Ostentatious was the adjective which came foremost to Iphicles’s mind.

Using good tact, however, he kept all these thoughts relegated to the inner recesses of his mind.After all, this was the man who he hoped would be his next employer.It would be best to judge the merchant on the quality of his character, and not on the basis of his fashion sense, or the lack thereof.Seeing that the trader was still consider the merits of their offer, Iphicles raised his mug and took a drink.His drink of choice this time was wine, something which he generally avoided, but which Orestes had insisted they purchase on this occasion, in order to make the right impression.Iphicles wasn’t sure that their beverage of choice would have that much of an impact on their chances of gaining employment, but he had decided not to argue with his companion over the matter.He did notice, with some satisfaction, that the merchant had a cotyle of wine before him, suggesting that it was likely the trader’s drink of choice, so perhaps Orestes had a point after all.There were certainly numerous merchants who favored the product of the vine over that of the field, though it was a preference Iphicles couldn’t appreciate himself.

The merchant looked up after another long moment, nodding slowly.“You know,” he remarked thoughtfully, “That’s not the worst idea I’ve heard.”

Iphicles gave the trader a grin.“I was sure a man such as yourself, so wise in the way of business, would see the benefits in it.”Over his years of experience, Iphicles had found that a good bit of flattery tended to work wonders with merchants, considering that inflated egos seemed to be a common commodity amongst them.

Orestes chimed in, “We both were certain that someone with your expertise would make the best choice for his business.”Iphicles thought that perhaps his companion was stretching the flattery a little thin, but evidently, the merchant did not share this opinion, as a hearty smile broke across his face at the companions’ ‘compliments.’

“But of course, but of course,” the trader said with a light laugh, before pausing to raise his cotyle to his lips and take a good mouthful from it.“After all, they don’t call me Salmoneus, cloth merchant extraordinaire for nothing!”He announced ebulliently.“They call me that because that’s what I am!”He continued with equal bravado.Iphicles highly doubted that anyone called the merchant that, but he was glad to have obtained the trader’s name.

“Of course they do!” Orestes agreed merrily, playing right along with Salmoneus’s arrogance.Iphicles could easily see the gleam of enjoyment in his compatriot’s eye, and he knew that the other mercenary was having a good time stringing the merchant along, if only because he was likely amused by just how gullible Salmoneus was.Even by trader standards, Iphicles thought the cloth merchant seemed to be rather easily manipulated.He assumed that the other traders with whom Salmoneus partnered must be the shrewder individuals in the group, or else poor Salmoneus would have certainly been swindled out of his business long ago.Then again, Iphicles countered mentally, it was also possible that the merchant’s supposed naivety and stupidity was nothing but a carefully constructed ruse, designed to invoke a false sense of security in those with whom he dealt.There were certainly individuals, in manifold professions, who took this approach in their careers, causing others to underestimated them, so that they could take advantage of this skewed perception when the time was right.Iphicles decided that it was best to wait and see exactly what sort of businessman Salmoneus turned out to be, assuming that Orestes and Iphicles were hired.

“They’d be fools to say anything less,” Orestes added, grinning widely.

“They would indeed,” Salmoneus remarked, taking another sip of wine.As he lowered his glass, he spoke again, “Well then, I suppose we should go over the finer points of the arrangement then, should we not?”

“That sounds like an excellent plan to me,” Iphicles said with an agreeable smile and a nod.

“Fantastic,” Salmoneus opined, clapping his hands together.“So, one denarius a day, apiece of course.The standard rate, you know how it is.Sound fair enough?”

Iphicles and Orestes shared a quick glance, more for appearance’s sake than anything else.The wage was indeed the industry standard.They couldn’t realistically expect to get much more.After a second, they nodded in unison.“A fair wage indeed,” Orestes answered.

“Well then, I’d say that’s that bit of business out of the way,” Salmoneus remarked.“Now, as far as your term of service goes, our current route leads north, all the way through Thessaly.We’ll reevaluate once we reach the far border, but you’ll be guaranteed work up to it.What say you to that?”

“Sounds like a marvelous arrangement to me,” Orestes replied.Iphicles nodded, signaling his assent to this.Their plan at the moment was to head north, after all.Though they hoped to go further than Thessaly, guaranteed payment at least through that land was certainly not something to be dismissed.

“Ah, fantastic, fantastic, I’m so glad to hear it,” Salmoneus said amiably.“Now, as far as your duties go, I’m sure that you are both well familiar with what will be expected of you, are you not?”

Iphicles nodded, confirming this.“I’d say we know what we’re in for.”

“Now, I don’t see this route being particularly dangerous,” Salmoneus continued, “But you can never be too sure about that sort of thing.”He gave a bouncing laugh to bookend this statement.“The last time I said that, you know,” he added wryly, “We wound up ambushed by a whole band of miscreants!Talk about nasty folk!Fortunately for us, our guards weren’t half bad.Only one of our men died that day.He was a goodly sort, a fine fellow.Handy with a bow, he was.”The merchant paused, before shaking his head, as if to dispel the memory which he had summoned up.“Anyhow, I assume I don’t need to go over all the specifics, right?”

Orestes shook his head.“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”With a tint of wit in his voice, he added, “This isn’t our first gig, after all.”

“Well, that’s certainly a comfort,” Salmoneus said, apparently amused by the statement.“Now then, we’re here through the night, but we leave by first light tomorrow.My business associates are taking care of the last of our affairs here at the moment.I’ll introduce you to the rest of our company this evening.”

“I look forward to it,” Iphicles offered genially.

Salmoneus reclined back in his seat a bit, raising his cotyle once more.“I think that’s the last of it then,” he said before taking a drink.“I’d say we have a deal.”

“I’d say so as well,” Orestes concurred.“A deal I’m glad to make at that.Trust me, good Salmoneus, you won’t regret it.The safety of you and your merchandise are in good hands and good blades, that much I can tell you gladly.”

“Well then, sounds like my sense of good business has come through once again!”Salmoneus declared.Iphicles still couldn’t ascertain for certain if the merchant’s demeanor was genuine, or merely an act, and so nodded his agreement at this statement.“It most certainly has,” he opined.

Orestes and Iphicles shared another glance while the trader finished what remained of his wine.Iphicles shrugged subtly, a gesture which Orestes returned.It was a job, one way or another.Iphicles was very curious to see how it would all turn out.He was also rather interested to see just what Salmoneus’s business associates were like.

“Well now,” Salmoneus opined as he set down his cotyle.“Perhaps another round is in order then?”

Orestes looked down at his own cup.“I don’t think I’m quite through with my first, good sir.Otherwise I’d be altogether pleased with that recommendation.”

“Ah well,” Salmoneus sighed.“And what of you, good Iphicles?”He asked with a tilt of his head.

Iphicles gave a warm laugh in return.“I’m afraid I’ll have to say the same as my companion here,” he replied.He wasn’t about to go drinking anymore wine that necessary.

“Hmm,” Salmoneus shook his head, “Well, I may just have to get another one myself.”

Iphicles decided that this trip would probably be memorable, if nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my HTLJ fics from 2018 (set in my "Of Tears and Ash" AU) that I never posted, but decided I might as well, considering the time I put into them. Once again, since I'm no longer really in the fandom, I'm backdating this to when I wrote it, so no one thinks I'm suddenly back into HTLJ.


End file.
